


hallway

by kingdavidbowie



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, ace flash, awkward fight scene, awkward obscure pairing, flash gets friendzoned repeatedly, flash saves the day, probably ace harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdavidbowie/pseuds/kingdavidbowie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny part- if this was funny at all- was that he didn’t have trouble talking to Harry Osborn— he wasn’t shy, obviously, or antisocial. (Just asexual.) But every time he tried asking the guy something, or striking up some sort of conversation, Harry was always either fixed on doodling in his notebooks or watching Parker’s back. At this point, he was contemplating kidnapping. Maybe that was funny, but god, he just wanted to ask the guy out on a date. Or a thing. Any sort of thing. How difficult was that? </p>
<p>(one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hallway

The funny part- if this was funny at all- was that he didn’t have trouble talking to Harry Osborn— he wasn’t shy, obviously, or antisocial. (Just asexual.) But every time he tried asking the guy something, or striking up some sort of conversation, Harry was always either fixed on doodling in his notebooks or watching Parker’s back. At this point, he was contemplating kidnapping. Maybe that was funny, but god, he just wanted to ask the guy out on a date. Or a thing. Any sort of thing. How difficult was that?

The first time he’d tried had been on the first day of school that year. Sitting next to him in history class, and Parker wasn’t there because he was off in some advanced class somewhere. This was always a good go sign, he’d learned eventually. Of course, Flash hadn’t gotten anywhere even with the green light.

"Hey, you have a pencil?" he’d asked Harry, pointedly poking at his shoulder. He’d been handed a pencil. He purposely forgot to give it back later so that he could find his target after school or something. But when he got to doing that he got the same reception he’d gotten when he’d first asked for the thing.

So he tried again. “This class sucks, don’t you think?” he’d said in math (Parker was off in AP Calculus or some crap). He’d gotten a nod. He swore internally.

And again, because the more Harry looked the other way the more enchanted Flash became with him. He’d sat down right next to the guy at lunch and said hello. And then the bell rang, because the line had been so long and he’d been in the back. But he got words this time, at least: “Hello.”

It had sounded so freaking beautiful, if only because he’d been waiting for it.

The words he’d gotten since then were all stuck in his brain because they came so far and few. They stayed alongside the doodles in Harry’s notes and the look of his eyes when he was looking at, or, more often, for Parker. Flash really didn’t like Parker.

He’d close to forgotten just why he’d disliked the guy so much in middle school. Now it was the way that Parker was always disappearing somewhere and leaving Harry looking, how Flash could see Harry failing classes that he knew Parker had taken, how Parker’s head was always in the freaking way when he was trying to sneak a glance at Harry in the hall or wherever. He was stuck between ignoring the guy and wanting to shove him into a locker. He usually just went with the first.

So he hadn’t accomplished anything so far and September had passed several months ago. Parker was absent entirely from school today, and Flash was considering direct action. He was a direct guy. Sure, why hadn’t he done it before? He’d been walking up to Harry opening his locker when the window had exploded and Spider-man had swung in.

Some other guy in a dorky looking costume followed him in; Flash was too busy looking after Harry to pay attention. There were red and blue blurs in the corner of his eye, gray and purple ones mixing in with those. Harry seemed pretty nonchalant, finishing opening his locker and getting his books for the next period before turning to watch the scene playing out.

Then Harry looked up and saw him, and Flash thought for a moment that this was about to happen, that Harry was going to come over and talk to him for once. But no, it turned out he was just staring because there was some costumed idiot tripping over Flash’s basketball shoes and now sprawled all over the floor.

The hall was awkwardly quiet for a second, and he realized that it was empty except for them. Was Spider-man saying something? Thanking him? Well. Damn. Flash probably said something back before walking over to Harry. He figured he’d just say it. Somehow, it seemed like the right time. Might as well, anyway.

He lifted his head and stepped into Harry’s area. “You wanna go out sometime?” he asked. And he got a “sure, okay”, and he scrawled his phone number on the cover of one of Harry’s notebooks with a pen. He didn’t think Spider-man noticed; he was tying that guy on the floor up with webbing. That was okay. Harry was looking at him, and that was pretty cool.

Flash nodded in some manly manner at Harry and then Spider-man before escaping into the adjacent hall, not realizing his success until he was doing the victory dance of nerds alone in the hall, pumping his fist and doing a jump or two that had probably looked pretty embarrassing. He didn’t really care. He did a spin. A casual, cool one this time. Flash Thompson was a winner yet again. Yes, that was what he was.

It occurred to him that he had class. It figured that this place was so used to superhero entrances that he’d still probably be marked tardy. Maybe he could say he’d helped Spider-man fight the guy off. He sort of had.

Only when his teacher asked why he was late, what came out was, probably worse than the other thing, “I finally asked him out!” But at least Harry wasn’t in that class. Parker was, luckily, still missing.

**Author's Note:**

> I do like this pairing and want to write more of it) With actual interactions and such) Maybe as a continuation of this? Maybe) Feedback always appreciated, ha)


End file.
